The Sniper VS Captain Boomerang
Description Team Fortress 2 VS DC Comics! Crikey mate! It's time for an Australian duel to the death! Fight Note: This will use a more comics oriented line up of characters unlike Deadpool VS The Suicide Squad where the cast from the movie was used. Cue Sniper's Theme A helicopter flew over Twofort. Inside the helicopter was a team of crooks and baddies assembled by the government in order to do highly dangerous missions. Task Force X, otherwise known as the Suicide Squad. Harley Quinn, King Shark, Black Spider, El Diablo, and Captain Boomerang "Alright team, we're going in, getting that briefcase, then getting out. Plain and simple. We'll have to deal with their hired help along the way, and they're very dangerous." The man speaking was Rick Flag, a normal soldier who didn't have a bomb implanted in his head keeping him from going rogue. "One of the biggest threats you need to look out for is their sniper. Since Deadshot is currently out of commission, Digger is the most fit to handle him. Any questions?" "Yeah, what's in this briefcase that's so important anyway?" Harley Quinn asked her leader. The rest of the team was wondering the same thing. "Plans and schematics for something. No idea what for, hell I don't even think the morons down there even know what they're fighting for." Rick answered, but his response didn't satisfy the team. They all silently decided not to question it. Amanda Waller always kept secrets from them. Nothing new. "Alrighty then, let's get down there!" Boomerang said excitedly. The team deployed just out side of Twofort and hopped over the gates. RED Base The RED Team was relaxing in their base, not currently in a fight with the BLU Team. However, Scout came running in letting the team know of the intruders coming in. "Yo, we got company!" The team took up arms and headed outside. Well, not everyone went outside. The Sniper headed up to the battlements, his rifle in hand as he looked out over the crowd. He saw Scout clashing bats with Harley Quinn, Heavy and Medic trying to take down King Shark, and The Spy in an intense knife fight with Black Spider. He spotted one guy standing still. Sniper smirked and looked through his scope right at Captain Boomerang. Here we go! Cue Miners Shooting Sniper was about to pull the trigger, but Captain Boomerang threw, well, a boomerang. The weapon flew around and nearly hit Sniper in the face, but he ducked in time, the boomerang burying itself in the wall. As he ducked, Sniper had pulled the trigger in instinct, accidentally letting the shot fire off and hit a wall harmlessly. He grunted in frustration. Looking back over the battlefield, he saw Boomerang running towards the base, passing by the firefight of El Diablo and The Pyro along the way. Sniper fired at Boomerang again, but the Captain's reflexes were too fast, and a boomerang was thrown instantly, hitting the bullet midair. Sniper stared in disbelief, then snapped himself out of it. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:GameboyAdv Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs